


Love On The Brain

by IneffableTrajectory



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableTrajectory/pseuds/IneffableTrajectory
Summary: Unbetad and in a hurry.  Will clean it up later.  Enjoy ;)
Relationships: Paul Coates/Alec Hardy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Love On The Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad and in a hurry. Will clean it up later. Enjoy ;)

Alec hit play on his phone and stalked towards Paul where he lay naked on their bed, his hands bound above his head, satin rope looped through a slat on the head board.

Alec was in a dark green satin dressing gown that stopped in the middle of his firm, muscular thighs, black 1940's style backseam stockings, garters, and 4" t-strap heels. He ran his slender, graceful fingers from the tops of his stockings, played at the garters then continued his journey upwards to where his hardened nipples showed through his dressing gown. Paul had no idea what Alec was wearing under the robe, but he guessed it wasn't much. As Alec stalked around the bed, heels clicking seductively on the wooden floors, he saw brief flashes of lace, pearls and bare skin. This was for sure going to be the death of him.

Hardy had presented the idea of getting dressed up in lingerie and while Paul wasn't apposed to the idea, he honestly had no idea what to expect. This, however, none of this had entered his mind. Ever. But oh God was it good. So, so good.

Alec undid the tie on his robe as he grasped a corner of their four poster bed and arched his back, then rolled his hips towards it and dropped until his face was level with Paul's throbbing cock. He rose again, this time maintaining eye contact while he drug the length of his body up the post and Paul finally saw what he had on underneath: A lacy green bralette that fit him well and accentuated his pecs in a shockingly arousing way, pearl lined crotchless panties that put his gorgeous cock on display, and the garters he'd gotten a glimpse of when Alec had first started.

Paul had no idea what to look at. His eyes raked over Alec's toned, pale legs and longed to peel his stockings off with his teeth. The pearls nestled in the thick, downy soft thatch of curls between his legs begged to be nosed at while Paul swallowed him down whole. And then there was the bralette, god help him. How he wanted to nip and suckle at Alec's dusky, peaked nipples through that pretty lace bralette.

Alec let the robe slip the rest of the way off his shoulders as he stalked up the bed on all fours, coming to rest with his bum just above Paul's knees. He sat upright and kept on with his show, teasing at his nipples with one hand and running his hand through his hair and pulling it with the other. His cock bobbed and leaked against his stomach with each pinch and each pull. Paul was mesmerized and let himself get carried away by Alec's moaning and whimpering. "Like what you see, darlin'?' Alec asked, his voice husky and low. "Oh, God yes. Yes." Alec smirked at him, winked, and simply said "Aye." Before turning around to face away from Paul.

Paul nearly died when Alec bent over and arched his back slightly, because there, secreted away in the cleft of Alec's toned arse cheeks was a beautifully crafted Lapis Lazuli anal plug. It was the same color as the seam on Alec's stockings and the way the light reflected off of it as he rolled his hips to gain friction nearly sent Paul over the edge then and there. They had used anal plugs enough that it didn't come as a surprise that Alec was wearing one, but it was *because* they used them that Paul was nearly undone by it. He knew what it felt like when he lubed it up and slipped it inside his husband, how easily Alec took it, his body swallowing it down so eagerly, no matter the size. He knew the way Alec keened when he would gently press it in further and probe around with it until he hit his unseen places in just the right way. He knew how Alec would shudder with loss as he pulled it out of him, how the tight ring of muscle would seemingly fight against its removal. How warm it would be in his hands, warm from the heat of Alec's beautiful body.

Paul longed to touch Alec anywhere and everywhere, and as if he could read his mind, Alec twisted and untied Paul's hands. They immediately landed on Alec's arse and he gently spread his cheeks a bit further, groaning as his ministrations revealed Alec's delicate puckered hole, stretched out in a perfect pink halo around the dark stone plug. He pressed it gently with his thumb and moved it in a circular motion as his other hand went to encircle Alec's length in a loose fist. Now it was Alec's turn to cry out as Paul pumped his fist up and down over his aching flesh and worked the plug around, hitting every bundle of nerves perfectly. 

He whined as Paul snapped the pearls on his panties with his thumb each time he drug his hand back up his length, pausing at the tip each time to gather more precome into his palm. The beads stung perfectly as they bit gently into his tight balls. Alec's thighs trembled and his voice was hoarse as he instructed Paul to remove the plug from his body. He complied almost instantly, fascinated by the way Alec's muscles tensed and relaxed, tensed and relaxed as he pulled the plug from him. He was stretched out and puffy and Paul couldn't help but run his finger tips across it, pinching gently at some of the tender flesh. Alec near screamed and sucked in a huge breath while suddenly backing towards Paul's face. 

He didn't even have to ask, because Paul knew. He knew as he dug his fingers into the wings of Alec's slim, bony hips and buried his face into his heat. He nipped at the over-sensitive flesh where the plug had been, laving his tongue in and out with practised precision. He smirked as he felt more precome spurting out of Alec's full cock, could see his thighs trembling with exhaustion and arousal. Slowly and with a deep groan, Alec pulled away, knowing he was close and not wanting this to end just yet. He slid off Paul, careful of his heels as he crawled down to the foot of the bed, making sure his back stayed arched just so, showing off every perfect whipcord muscle from his shoulders to his calves. 

He sat on the foot of the bed, planted his gorgeous heeled feet on the floor and ordered Paul to come sit in front of him. He'd closed his knees while Paul had hurried to comply with his request and couldn't help but smirk at Paul's obvious disappointment at his lack of a view. "What's the matter, pet? Expecting something else, were we?" Alec crooned, his accent thick and heavy. Paul nodded, not trusting his voice not to betray him. "Really?" Alec questioned with mock coyness. "And what were we hoping for?" Paul tried to look away, feeling suddenly very exposed and vulnerable as he knealt at Alec's feet, but Alec grabbed his chin and held it until he made eye contact. "Tell me what you want or else you'll get nothing." Alec said in a dark, menacing tone that went straight to Paul's cock. 

"I.." he faultered as he felt his face reddening in Alec's grasp. He forced his eyes open, unaware he'deven closed them at first, and forced himself to continue: "I want you to open your knees so I can see your panties and suck your cock. I want you to use my mouth.." He said the last bit quietly and it almost felt like a prayer with how reverently it was whispered. "Good boy," Alec said quietly as he let go of Paul's chin and ran his knuckles down the side of his face. He opened his knees wide and his cock sprang free of his thighs, bobbing as he slid to the very edge of the bed. "You did this to me, ya know?" Alec said as he looked down at himself and ran his index finger over his weeping slit. "You got me so worked up and so excited that I just had to put on my prettiest panties and give you a show. You know you're the only one who's ever gotten to see me like this, right? The only one that gets to see my stockings, and my garters," he says in a softer, almost feminine tone while running his hands over each item in turn. "My heels." He straightens a long leg and rests his slim ankle on Paul's shoulder. Paul's eyes are wide and he's fairly certain his mouth is hanging open, but fuck everything if this is not the most unexpected, most erotic, most un-Alec Hardy thing Alec Hardy has ever done.

"You can touch them, if you'd like. You've been eyeing them all night, " Alec says with another wink, voice still soft and delicate. Pauls hands fly to Alec's ankles first, then up his calf, fingers pressing gently into the seam on the back. When he reaches the top, he looks to Alec for his approval, and when Alec nods his head slightly, Paul's shaky fingers are undoing his garter clips at lightning speed. Once they're off, Paul slides the hosiery down Alec's mile long leg and begins kissing every bit of skin he can get to; the inside of his thigh, close enough to his cock that it brushes against his face for a split scond. The back of his knee, his hairy, muscular calf, down to his bony ankle.

Alec moans, but pulls his leg away, only to replace it with the other and Paul repeats the process until Alec is more exposed, save for his panties and his bralette. Alec feels a slight chill as he realizes how debauched he must look; His stockings are pushed down to his ankles, his shoes are still on and he's wearing women's underthings. Instead of shame though, he wills himself to feel confident, powerful even. He can tell by Paul's reaction that this is *good* and he is *safe* 

His fair Celtic skin and light freckles are beautiful in contrast with the deep green of the lace and something about the way it gathers his full chest in and up is driving Paul mad. Alec can feel his eyes on him, as a blush forms on his ears and rapidly spreads down his chest. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, even after his pep talk, Alec hooks his legs over Paul's shoulders and pulls him closer. "I believe you'd mentioned letting me use that pretty mouth of yours?" He says, trying to sound confident. 

It must have worked because Paul is bowing his head towards the vee in Alec's legs, hands tracing his crotchless panties and rolling the oearls around as he licks a hot stripe up the underside of his length. Alec moans obscenely as Paul swallows him whole with no warning. He throws his head back and ruts wildly into Paul's warm wet mouth, fisting his hands into his hair for leverage. Suddenly, he pushes Paul off with his feet, wraps his hand around the base of his cock and curls into himself on his side for a moment. Paul uses the time to collect himself, catch his breath and take in the sight befor him: Alec's tight balls peeking between his trembling thighs, the hosiery pushed down his legs. The look on his face as he wills himself not to come for the second time this evening. He is gorgeous and perfect and oh how Paul loves him.

"Sorry" Alec whispers as he straightens out and reaches for Paul. "Don't want to be done yet. Not til you're inside me, anyway." Paul joins him where he lays, then guides Alec further up the bed to lay on his back. He kisses his neck, his jaw, his eyelids. He kisses his collar bones, then finally, finally, bends down to suckle at Alec's pebbled nipples through the soft, delicate lace of his bralette. First the left, then the right, alternating between his mouth and his fingers, knowing Alec's chest is one of the most sensitive parts of his body. Alec moans loudly and arches into it. He pinches one of his own nipples, then rolls it between his fingers unable to resist the feel of himself though the soft lace. Paul continues nuzzling his chest, then slips a hand between Alec and the mattress so he can remove the lingerie. 

"No." Says Alec firmly, but gently. "Um, can...can we leave it? I like the way it makes me feel..." he says and then immediately regrets it. "Of course," Paul says, beaming at him. "Thank you," Alec says as he pulls him in for a kiss, and retrieves a small bottle of lube from under the pillow behind his head. "M ready if you are, love," Alec says with a shy smile. "God, yes" Paul breathes, squirting lube into his hand, then pumping into his fist several times to make sure he's thoroughly ready to take Alec. 

He slots himself between Alec's thighs, then pushes his husbands knees up to his chest and apart as far as they'll comfortably go. He will never tire of this. The way he smells, the way he feels, the tight heat of him. He slides the scant strings of Alec's panties to the side, bends down and places a surprise kiss on his pulsing hole. Then he lines up and slides home. Their bodies are flush, and he can see the blush deepening beneath the layer of sweat on Alec's skin. Alec is moaning and panting, clawing at Paul desperately, precome dripping out of him in large, pearlescent drops. He wraps a hand around him and works him slowly. His own cock is full inside Alec, and he knows it won't be long. "My beautiful love, you've been so good to me tonight, so kind," Paul croons against the inside of Alec's knee. "You've shown me your pretty lingerie and danced for me, you've used my mouth like I asked, you've let me taste you." His breath is ragged as he looks Alec over once more. "Can you come for me, gorgeous? You've been so lovely, and so brave tonight. You deserve it darling, please. Let me see you come on your pretty bra." He says as he thrusts deep into Alec, never stilling his hand around his cock. 

Alec tenses, shudders, then screams at the top of his lungs as his orgasm is finally, finally ripped from him. He shoots further and harder than he ever has in his life, thick streaks of come, hot and white land on his chest and face. Paul is right behind him, pushing Alec's legs further apart and screaming as he thusts twice more into Alec's heat and then explodes. He keeps pumping into him until his cock is soft and spent, then pulls out and rolls onto his side with a groan. 

Alec is blissed out, completely spent and already on the verge of sleep and doesn't notice as Paul slips away quietly. He returns with a warm, wet flannel and cleans his spend from between Alecs pliant legs. He then slides his heels and stockings off, then crawls back up the bed so he's level with Alec's face. He whispers kind, gentle things in his ear as he kisses Alec, slowly cleaning him with his mouth and with the flannel. When he's satisfied that he's clean, he helps him out of his bra and panties, places a kiss on his forehead, pulls the blankets over him and whispers "Goodnight, beloved." as he turns out the light.


End file.
